Something To Do
by BeStrong
Summary: Tenten's lazy and Neji's frustrated with her. What should they do now?


Something To Do

A one shot. One of my first one shots for years. Go on and see how you feel about it.

* * *

"Hey Tenten."

"Tenten, get up."

"TENTEN!"

"Ughhh…" She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face with it. "Leave me alone… I'm tired."

He let out a frustrated sigh and opened her window. The disgusting light shone on her face.

"CLOSE THAT!"

She cursed him out under her breath and pulled the covers over her head.

He sighed and walked over to her bed. He leaned over the side of her bed.

"Tenten. Get up."

"No."

"I'm not leaving until you get up."

She peeked through her sheets and peered over at him.

"Fine. Then we'll just stay here." She answered back with a devious look on her face.

She grinned and pulled the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sure I can think of something we can do for the time being."

She threw his body onto the bed with her climbed on top of him.

She sat herself down on his stomach and pulled her oversized T- shirt over her head. Now she was wearing nothing but her undergarments.

"Still want to go to practice?" She traced his frame with her delicate fingertips.

She bent down and pressed her lips against his. He responded back and moved his lips with hers in perfect harmony. She began to extend her tongue into his lips and he happily responded back. She briefly pulled back and gave him a coy smile.

"Not really."

"Good."

Before she could make another move, he pushed her body onto the bed so that he was on top of her and grabbed her hands with one of his and pinned her hands over her head. He used his other hand to grip at her waist. He began to tongue her neck softly.

"Ooh, so bold. I bet you've done this before."

He quickly stopped and moved his face in front of hers. He pressed his forehead onto hers.

"Of course I haven't. I'd only want to do this with the woman I love."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Me too."

He furrowed his brows at her.

"What are you talking about? How many have you loved before?!"

Her mouth gaped open in surprise.

"You're the only man I've ever loved."

"Liar."

He trailed one of his hands down to her underwear and tore it off. He pressed his fingers into her.

"Hey! Neji, what are you ah-! Ahhhh!"

He felt around until he finally came to a conclusion.

"You have made love with another man before. How can I have been the only man you've ever loved if you are not pure? You said you would only make love with someone you love. So why-"

"I was raped."

His eyes widened in horror. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I was 13 when it happened. It was all so sudden. I couldn't protect myself."

He looked into her eyes with a guilty look imprinted on his face. She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"It hurt that time when that man did it, but I know it will be different when it's with someone I love."

He buried his face into her chest.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he pulled his arms around her waist. "I'll always be there for you from now on. Always."

"I know." She kissed the top of his head and pulled his head up to look at her. "Now stop being so sad and screw me." She remarked with a cheerful grin on her face.

"I love you."

"I know."

He extended his tongue into her mouth once again and ran his fingers through her hair. He traced one of his hands down to her thighs and felt around for a moment. Then his hands reached up to the area between her legs.

"Scream my name." He panted.

He began maneuvering his fingers gently at first.

"Neji!"

_Hmm. Her voice doesn't sound very pleasured. Maybe I should try harder…_

He moved his fingers inside of her more roughly. He felt her legs begin to move up, so he pushed them back down with his own.

"NEJI!"

_She still doesn't sound like she's enjoying it. Maybe this is how she sounds during this kind of thing. It sounds like she's yelling at me though…_

"NEEEJJIIIII!!!!"

She reached down and grabbed his hands to stop it from moving any more.

"What?" He looked at her with confusion on his face. The confusion on his face quickly changed to terror. "Oh no. I didn't hurt you did I?" He quickly got off of her and touched her shoulders gently.

"No no, that's not it."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that's not it either."

"Then what is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I really need to pee..."

* * *

R&R


End file.
